1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus including a function to specify an image region of a main subject from an obtained image, a method to specify an image region of a main subject from an obtained image and a computer readable storage medium storing a program to specify an image region of a main subject from an obtained image.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique in which the image detection of the main subject is carried out by the image pickup apparatus, and which determines whether the direction of the subject in which the image is detected and the direction of the subject in which the voice is detected match one another or not by carrying out the voice detection of the main subject by the sound obtaining apparatus. In this technique, it is determined as a recognition error when the directions do not match.